Talk:Seddie/@comment-3508470-20120526071604
Sometimes all this shipping annoys me to the point where it affects the way I see iCarly. I can recall once, while scrolling on Tumblr, a really rude creddie shipper posted on the seddie tag bashing seddie and saying how abusive it was. I nearly created an account and cursed the person off, literally. So yeah, it affects the way i see iCarly. Sometimes I want it to just end already and feel like cursing. Then some days, I'm all emotional, then start watching old neutral videos and seddie videos and start crying and praying it won't ever end. Then, I get all angry, cause a shipper bashes my ship and I just wanna screw their heads off their bodies and amputate them. When people compare the iSYL and the iLove You break ups I wanna hit them sometimes and I wanna throw a brick at their heads or I wanna hug them. (I think you know which one I do more often thanks to my seddie-filled mind). So yeah, if there's a moment on tv I get all angry. Mostly because I want iCarly to end neutral or seddie. It's just my opinion. Well sometimes I get excited and others I just throw a remote on my tv. Then there are times I wonder if iCarly is having a good example on children. My best friend Kimone and I both ship seddie and we both say that if you date a girl, tell her you love her FIRST, then less than a year, GO FLIRT WITH HER BFF who is also your bff, is just so wrong. Honestly, I'll be silently cursing the development of iCarly if creddie happens or if seddie happens THE WRONG WAY, (Freddie still being a little antsy, if you know where I'm getting at). I mean, what's the whole point of the I love you then. I mean, I have no idea, clearly what love is (I'm not 16 yet) and I just know it's wrong. It appauls me, literally. I'm not gonna lie to make everyone happy. iCarly should end when there is closure, things being figured out and when opened books are closed. This is all confusing me. Heck, even my mom who is over 30 years, thinks what Freddie is doing is wrong (I explained everything, I wasn't biased). Ok, now I'm done. It felt good to get that out of my system. Please don't bash or pick fights with me. I was just stating an opinion. Notice I bashed neither of the 3 ships, yeah, I like the cam friendship. So anyway, the main point is that sometimes, in different episodes I have different point of views like a normal preson would. My only problem is that shipping should really be closing now, instead of being opened. In my opinion, Dan should have never made either episodes if he plans to make things neutral but hey, that's just how I see it as a middle-schooler. Yeah, I'm about done here, no hard feelings. Cookies for everyone!